doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
South Park
Miami, EUA México Venezuela (dialogos del Sr. Garrison Temp. 9 y voces adicionales.) |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 1997-presente }} South Park es una popular serie animada estadounidense, creada, realizada y producida por Trey Parker y Matt Stone, y transmitida por el canal de cable Comedy Central. La serie está destinada a un público adulto, y se caracteriza por satirizar con humor negro la sociedad, actualidad y cultura estadounidense a través de las historias y situaciones surrealistas que les suceden a sus protagonistas, cuatro niños (Stan, Cartman, Kyle y Kenny) residentes en un pueblo ficticio de Colorado que se llama South Park. En 1999 se realizó una película/musical de la serie: South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. Primera etapa (1998-1999) En 1998 la serie se estrenó en Latinoamérica en el canal Locomotion. El doblaje de las primeras 2 temporadas corrió a cargo de un estudio de Miami, Florida (EE.UU.). Este fue el doblaje con el que la serie cobró fama en Latinoamérica. Debido a la gran controversia que se desató por la nula censura en el lenguaje obsceno, poco tiempo después se realizó en México en el estudio Audiomaster 3000, para un canal local de TV, otro doblaje de las temporadas 1 y 2, pero éste carecía casi por completo de lenguaje obsceno; este doblaje no tuvo éxito y fue descontinuado. Jorge Roig dirigió el doblaje mexicano de la serie; se desconoce quién dirigió el doblaje miamense. thumb|300px|right|Fragmentos del Doblaje Miamense thumb|300px|right|Fragmentos del Doblaje Mexicano Reparto 'Voces adicionales' Miami *Rolando Felizola *Xavier Coronel *Jorge Luis García *Katia López *Antonio Delli *Vivian Ruiz *Tomás González *Guillermo Sauceda *Larry Villanueva México *Herman Lopez *Víctor Delgado *Gabriel Gama *Rubén León *Luis Alfonso Padilla *Jorge Ornelas *Gerardo Reyero *Humberto Vélez *Gabriel Chávez *Martín Soto *Rossy Aguirre *Ana Patricia Anides *Benjamín Rivera *Roberto Mendiola *Alfonso Obregón *José Antonio Macías 'Datos Extra' * En el doblaje miamense de esta etapa se agregaban más palabras obscenas de las que había en la versión original, lo cual probablemente fue la razón de su éxito. * En España la serie se estrenó en el año 2000, y en su doblaje de las temporadas 1 y 2 en vez de traducir del inglés usaron los guiones del primer doblaje latino de esas temporadas. En las siguientes temporadas (hasta la seis) se basaron tanto en la versión en inglés como en el doblaje latino. * En el doblaje mexicano de la serie se compensaba la ausencia de groserías con una cantidad exagerada de mexicanismos. **En el mismo doblaje se censuró un chiste racista: En el capítulo "Summer Sucks" Jimbo le dice a Ned que tenían que ir a conseguir cohetes a México, donde "hasta lo ilegal es legal", en el doblaje mexicano en vez de decir "México" Jimbo dice "país subdesarrollado". * A finales del 2001 en Perú hubo una gran protesta de usuarios inconformes contra la multinacional proveedora de cable "Telefónica" por eliminar a Locomotion de su programación, esta protesta fue motivada en gran parte porque Locomotion era el único canal que daba las temporadas 1 y 2 con su doblaje miamense y no con el mexicano. Segunda etapa (2000-2006) thumb|300px|right|Muestra del doblaje de la temporada 3 (con Miguel Paneke como Stan) thumb|300px|right|Muestra del doblaje de la temporada 8 (Con Sergio Sáez como Stan) El desconocido estudio miamense siguó doblando la serie, aunque hubo varios cambios en el elenco, principalmente debido al retiro de Vivian Ruiz (debido a que ya tenía dificultad para doblar a Cartman) y Larry Villanueva (debido a que se fue para trabajar en cine); a partir de la temporada 5 hasta la 9, la serie pasó a doblarse en la sede miamense de The Kitchen Inc. bajo la dirección de Ángel Rodríguez, quien logró mantener el mismo elenco. Probablemente éste es el doblaje más querido por los fans de la serie. 'Reparto' Voces adicionales *Tomás González *Rolando Felizola *Xavier Coronel *Jorge Luis García *Patricia Azan (temporadas 3-4) *Diego Osorio (desde temporada 7) *Rossana Cicconi *Livia Méndez (temporada 9) *Frank Falcón (hasta temporada 6) *Verónica Rivas (hasta temporada 6) *Guillermo Sauceda *Antonio Delli *Yamin Benarroch *Manolo Coego (desde temporada 8) *Laura Termini *Vivian Ruiz (hasta temporada 4) *Gladys Yáñez (temporada 3-4) *Miguel Paneke (hasta temporada 7) *Sergio Sáez (temporada 6-9) 'Datos Extra' * Al igual que en la primera etapa, en este doblaje también se añadían muchas más groserías de las que había en la versión original. * La temporada 3 fue la única en Estados Unidos (Región 1) cuya edición en DVD incluyó audio latino. Las temporadas 1 y 2 incluyeron el audio en inglés y subtítulos en español, y a partir de la temporada 4 sólo se incluye el audio en inglés * El estudio The Kitchen Inc. (Miami) también realiza el doblaje de esta serie al portugués para Brasil, solo que ese doblaje ha sido bastante criticado por los brasileños, sobre todo por las voces http://thekitchen.tv/portfolio-category/Brazilian-Portuguese. * Por la razón anterior, en el capítulo "Clásicos de Navidad del Señor Mojón" de la tercera temporada, en el doblaje español latinoamericano Sheila tiene una voz diferente; esa misma voz se escucha precisamente en el mismo capitulo en el doblaje portugués para Brasil. * En 2011 MTV dejó de transmitir el episodio de la tercera temporada "Rainforest Shmainforest" debido a una controversia acerca de algunos comentarios de Cartman sobre la gente de Costa Rica. * También hay algunos episodios de la sexta temporada que MTV al inicio transmitía normalmente, pero después dejó de transmitir por razones desconocidas a partir de 2007.Uno de ellos, "Red Sleigh Down" volvió a ser transmitido en diciembre de 2011 * La serie cuenta con una enorme cantidad de números musicales. A lo largo de los años, con excepción del intro, sólo dos canciones se han dejado sin doblar: La canción de "Spontaneus Combustion" que parodia a Scooby-Doo, y la canción que canta Token en "Wing", ambas canciones son de la segunda etapa. * En los doblajes miamenses de la primera y segunda etapa, el personaje secundario "Pip" (que en la versión original era británico) fue doblado con un típico acento ibérico. Por esa razón, el capítulo de la temporada 4 "Pip" (protagonizado por el personaje del mismo nombre) no fue doblado en Hispanoamérica, y simplemente se transmitió con el doblaje de España. * En el episodio de la temporada 3 "The Sexual Harassment Panda" Pip es llamado "Felipe". * El capítulo de la sexta temporada "Jared has Aides" nunca fue doblado, lo cual puede deberse debido a un problema de traducción, involucrando al personaje central del episodio (Jared Fogle) y la razón de la confusión en el episodio, o quizás se deba a que, al igual que en Reino Unido y Canadá, el episodio fue censurado (Además en E.U.A. Comedy Central rara vez transmite el capítulo)http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Jared_Has_Aides/Trivia. A pesar de eso, en España si fue traducido dicho episodio. * En el capítulo de la octava temporada "The Passion of the Jew" el personaje Mel Gibson fue doblado por Guillermo Sauceda, quien ya había doblado a Gibson en varias películas. * La canción de Puff Daddy "Vote or Die" en la versión inglesa se transmitió censurada, pero en la versión Latinoaméricana se transmitió sin censura. * Hasta la temporada 8 Antonio Delli viajaba a Miami para grabar sus diálogos del Sr. Garrison, en la temporada 9 los grabó desde Venezuela en Audioline Studio * El capitulo de la novena temporada "Free Wilzyx" no fue transmitido en Latinoamérica posiblemente por la manera que caracterizaron a México y su central espacial. En España sí fue doblado este episodio. Tercera etapa (2007- presente) Después de 2006 The Kitchen Inc. dejó de hacer doblajes al español, y a partir de la temporada 10 el doblaje de la serie pasó a manos de BVI Communications Inc.; esta última entró en quiebra en septiembre de 2011, poco después de doblar la primera mitad de la temporada 15. Al mismo tiempo el doblaje de la serie quedó a cargo del estudio argentino Civisa Media. Por iniciativa de este nuevo estudio, el doblaje se quedó en Miami, y a partir de la segunda mitad de la temporada 15 la serie se dobla en un estudio de música en Miami llamado Studio Center. Civisa, en tanto, se hace cargo de la traducción y de la mezcla. En el doblaje de BVI no había director de doblaje, en cambio eran los técnicos de sala quienes grababan, y nunca fueron fijos, sino que se repartían el trabajo: Isabel Viera, Mónica Maioli, Tomás Doval y Karina Lange; Karina grabó sobretodo los últimos capítulos que se doblaron en BVI, y con el cambio de estudio se quedó con el cargo de directora de doblaje a partir de la segunda mitad de la temporada 15. thumb|300px|right|Muestra de Larry Villanueva como Stan (Temporada 12) Reparto (Temporada 10-) Voces adicionales *Tomás González (temporada 10-11, 14-15 Mitad) *Rolando Felizola *Orlando Noguera *Xavier Coronel *Jorge Luis García *Patricia Azan *Arianna López *Diego Osorio (hasta temporada 15 Mitad) *Rossana Cicconi (hasta temporada 11) *Manolo Coego (hasta temporada 15) *Jackeline Junguito (hasta temporada 15 Mitad) *Anna Silvetti (hasta temporada 15 Mitad) *Margarita Coego *Vivian Ruiz (temporada 10-11, 13) *Larry Villanueva *Eduardo Wasveiler (hasta temporada 15 Mitad) *Laura Termini (hasta temporada 12) *Karina Lange (desde temporada 12) Reparto (Redoblajes) thumb|300px|right|Fragmento del Doblaje Original de la Temporada 7 thumb|300px|right|Fragmento del Redoblaje de 2007 thumb|300px|right|Fragmentos del Redoblaje de 2011 En el 2004, MTV adquirió la serie de Locomotion, un año antes del cierre de dicho canal de televisión, sin embargo Locomotion no le entregó a MTV todos los episodios que se habían doblado hasta ese momento cuando el canal cerró y sólo algunas temporadas completas les entregaron dobladas. Las únicas temporadas que no se les entregó dobladas eran las temporadas 2 y 7, sin embargo MTV pudo transmitir la temporada 2 ya que contaban con el doblaje mexicano de esa temporada como respaldo. En 2007, después de doblar la 10ma temporada en BVI con el elenco de aquel momento, MTV mandó a redoblar la séptima temporada con ese mismo elenco, para transmitirlos el horario normal de lunes a viernes y como no habían sido transmitidos en ese canal hasta ese momento, fueron promocionados como episodios nuevos. En 2010, se redoblaron dos episodios más que MTV nunca transmitió, los episodios de la cuarta temporada "Timmy 2000" y "Trapper Keeper". Fueron transmitidos dentro de la temporada 14 en reemplazo de los episodios 200 y 201 y al igual que el redoblaje de la séptima temporada fueron transmitidos como episodios nuevos. En 2011, MTV mandó a redoblar las temporadas 1 y 2 para que las voces de esas temporadas fueran las mismas que las actuales, pero irónicamente ese redoblaje, al igual que los de 2010, fue bastante criticado por malas interpretaciones y adaptaciones musicales literales. En esta lista sólo estan incluidos aquellos que tuvieron otro actor con respecto a los doblajes originales. Voces adicionales *Larry Villanueva *Orlando Noguera *Rolando Felizola *Xavier Coronel *Arianna López *Manolo Coego *Jackeline Junguito *Diego Osorio *Eduardo Wasveiler *Tomás González *Katia López *Karina Lange Críticas thumb|300px|right|Muestra del criticado doblaje de la temporada 14 Desde la décima temporada, hubo un cambio muy notorio en el doblaje de la serie. A partir de esa temporada, The Kitchen Inc. deja de hacer doblajes al español y BVI se quedó con el doblaje de la serie. A diferencia de The Kitchen Inc. (cuyo doblaje de la serie era dirigido por Ángel Rodríguez), BVI no contaba con dirección de doblaje, todos los doblajes y redoblajes allí realizados fueron coordinados por los técnicos de sonido Isabel Viera, Mónica Maioli, Tomás Doval y Karina Lange. Por esa misma razón, muchos opinan que la calidad del doblaje de la serie ha decaído mucho, ya los actores no pudieron tener una dirección estable en la serie, a diferencia de las anteriores temporadas, y en ocasiones se notaba la falta de intencionalidad en sus participaciones o mantener un tono fijo para algún personaje. Voces Larry Villanueva retoma el personaje de Stan, y toma algunos otros personajes también, debido a que Sergio Sáez se mudó a California y ya no pudo participar en la serie, Antonio Delli también dejó de participar posiblemente por las muchas ofertas de trabajo que recibió en Venezuela, y ya no pudo viajar a Miami aunque en la temporada 9 la dobló desde su país natal y también Guillermo Sauceda se retira de la serie para fundar su propio estudio de grabación. El resto del elenco se mantuvo igual al de las anteriores temporadas, pero hubo cambios de voz en muchos personajes secundarios, debido a que BVI sólo investigó sobre las voces principales y algunos secundarios e hizo un casting para encontrar voces nuevas para los otros personajes. De igual forma son muy frecuentes en este doblaje las fallas en la sicronización labial (lip-sync). Hasta la temporada 11, el personaje Kenny no había sido doblado, y en su lugar se mantuvieron sus diálogos en inglés. A partir de la temporada 12, Kenny comenzó a ser doblado- por Orlando Noguera- de forma que se entiende todo lo que dice. Esto resultó bastante controversial entre los fanáticos, pues en la versión original (inglés) los diálogos de Kenny no se entienden, debido a que su chaqueta naranja le cubre la boca. Esto no sucedió en el doblaje mexicano de las temporadas 1 y 2, donde Irwin Daayán dobló a Kenny con la misma fórmula de la versión original. En el redoblaje de las temporadas 1-2 y 4, Orlando dobló a Kenny con una fórmula parecida a la de la versión original, pero claramente sin mucho esfuerzo. Tomás González, quien había doblado a Gerald Bloflovski y otros personajes en la serie, estuvo fuera de la serie durante las temporadas 12 y 13, en ese tiempo, Gerald pasó a ser interpretado por Orlando Noguera. Tomás González volvió en la temp.14, pero al igual que otros casos, no retomó a Gerald pero siguió interpretando otros personajes en la serie. En los redoblajes de 2010 y 2011 el personaje Chef fue redoblado por Xavier Coronel, a pesar de que Rolando Felizola había doblado al personaje durante toda la serie, incluso durante la temporada 10 y el redoblaje de 2007, realizados por BVI. Este cambio fue bastante criticado por los fans, y se debió a que Karina Lange (quien entró en 2008) nunca había visto esas temporadas con su doblaje original y por tanto ignoraba que Rolando Felizola (quien aún sigue doblando de forma regular en la serie a Randy, Barbrady y otros personajes) doblaba al personaje, por lo que se lo asignó a Xavier Coronel. Irónicamente, Karina Lange también ignoraba que Xavier Coronel era quien había doblado al Señor Mojón en las temporadas anteriores, y se lo asignó a Rolando Felizola. Con el cierre de BVI Communications Inc. en septiembre de 2011 hubo una posibilidad de cambio en el doblaje, pero con el cambio de estudio a Studio Center,Karina Lange se quedó con el cargo propiamente dicho de directora de doblaje, lo cual garantizó mantener exactamente el mismo elenco de las últimas temporadas. Música thumb|300px|right|Hybrid Cars (Versión Original) thumb|300px|right|El doblaje de "Hybrid Cars" La primera canción de la serie doblada en BVI fue "Hybrid Cars" del capítulo "Smug Alert" de la temporada 10, cantada por Stan Marsh. En el doblaje, la letra simplemente se simplificó a "Vamos gente ya" y tarareos. thumb|300px|right|El infame doblaje de "Do what you wanna do" thumb|300px|right|Do what you wanna do (Versión Original) thumb|250px|right|Vagipedos (Temporada 13) thumb|250px|right|Pirata Somalí (Temporada 13) thumb|300px|right|Cara de Póker (Temporada 13) thumb|250px|right|Minorías (Temporada 13) En el aspecto musical, las críticas comenzaron cuando en el capítulo "Elementary School Musical" de la temporada 12 mientras que en la versión en inglés los actores originales sí interpretaron a sus personajes al cantar, en el doblaje inexplicablemente los actores de doblaje no interpretaron a sus personajes en las canciones, siendo el caso más notorio la canción "Do what you wanna do" al final del capítulo, que es en la cual aparecen los 4 protagonistas, lo cual resultó en un doblaje calificado de pésimo. Esta fue una decisión del dueño de BVI, dado que la actriz que dobló a Cartman en esas canciones era amiga del dueño, y Patricia Azan ni siquiera se había enterado de que había sido reemplazada en las canciones. Sin embargo, esto no pararía allí: en la temporada 13 se siguió usando esas voces para las canciones, solo que en esa temporada todas las canciones (salvo la de "Queef Free") las protagoniza Cartman. thumb|250px|right|Comparacion de Doblajes de "The Lonely Jew on Christmas" thumb|250px|right|Comparacion de Doblajes de "No Substitute"thumb|250px|right|Comparación de Doblajes de "Kyle's mom is a bitch" Porteriormente en el redoblaje de 2011 de las temporadas 1 y 2, Patricia Azan volvió a doblar a Kyle y Cartman en las canciones, sin embargo esta vez las críticas fueron a las adaptaciones de las letras, debido a que aunque Karina Lange adaptó las canciones en las temporadas 12 y 13, en el redoblaje de 2011 la tarea cayó en manos del traductor de la serie, quien no había sido enterado de ello, y simplemente tradujo literalmente las canciones. Traducción En el capítulo de la temporada 10 "Smug Alert" hubo un gran error de adaptación: en la versión original los personajes de South Park se vuelven muy arrogantes y provocan una gran ola de "Smug" (Smug en inglés significa "arrogante" o "engreído"), lo cual es parodia del Smog. En el doblaje la palabra "Smug" no fue traducida y fue pronunciada como "Smog". De igual manera muchas veces títulos de franquicias conocidas son traducidos en el doblaje, aún cuando ni en América, ni en España sucede con los títulos reales: como es el caso de "World Of Warcraft" traducido a "El mundo del arte de guerra". "Guitar Hero" traducido a "Héroes de guitarra", "High School Musical" traducido a "Musical de secundaria", o "Poker Face" traducido a "Cara de póker", entre otros. Posiblemente el doblaje de la serie llegó a su punto más bajo en la temporada 14, cuando sumado a todos los problemas que ya había en el doblaje, también se censuraron en gran medida las palabras obscenas, reemplazándolas con otras más "suaves", lo cual probablemente fue decisión de MTV. En el episodio de la temporada 15 "Ass Burgers", en la versión original se hace un juego de palabras entre Asperguer y Ass Burgers. En el doblaje las dos palabras fueron pronunciadas como "Anoberger", esto queda como una incoherencia grave sobre todo cuando se menciona que Stan contrajo el síndrome de Asperguer por una vacuna. Consecuencias del cambio de estudio Como ya se mencionó, actualmente los actores doblan la serie en el estudio Studio Center, mientras que Civisa Media les paga por medio del banco. Esta situación ha generado muchos problemas en el doblaje, debido a los constantes retrasos en los pagos por parte de Civisa y a la gran lejanía que tiene Studio Center de las casas de los actores. Desde el capítulo "Ass Burguers" de la temporada 15 no se sabe que pasó con los actores Manolo Coego, Anna Silvetti, Tomás González, Jackeline Junguito y Diego Osorio que sí estaban presentes hasta el capítulo "You're getting old" de la temporada 15, puesto que sus papeles y voces adicionales fueron reemplazadas desde el capítulo "Ass Burguers" de la temporada 15, probablemente estos actores se retiraron por la pésima situación.Eduardo Wasveiler tampoco participó en aquellos episodios porque estaba fuera de Miami, pero no se sabe si seguirá doblando en la serie. Ninguno de los actores quizo ir a hacer sus retakes en los últimos 2 capítulos de la temporada. Datos Extra * En una escena del capitulo de la temporada 10 "Cartoon Wars Part I" y "Cartoon Wars Part II" aparecen los personajes de Padre de Familia, que fueron doblados de esta manera: **Peter: Manolo Coego **Lois: Jackeline Junguito **Chris: Larry Villanueva **Stewie: Orlando Noguera **Brian: Eduardo Wasveiler El doblaje de la verdadera serie Padre de Familia se realiza en México. * Los únicos personajes que no han cambiado de voz en toda la serie son Chef (ya que este desaparecio en la temporada 10) y el Oficial Barbrady, ambos doblados por Rolando Felizola. El resto de los personajes han tenido por lo menos 2 voces o reemplazos de un capítulo. **Sin embargo, Chef posteriormente es doblado por Xavier Coronel durante los redoblajes de Timmy 2000 y Trapper Keeper (2010) y el redoblaje de las temporadas 1 y 2 (2011) , mientras que el Oficial Barbrady sigue siendo doblado por Rolando Felizola sin embargo en el redoblaje de 2011 el Sr. Mojón es doblado por Rolando Felizola personaje que anteriormente era doblado por Xavier Coronel. * En el episodio "Elementary School Musical", mientras están viendo un fragmento de la película "High School Musical", la canción "Status Quo" (remontanda en audio original en la versión en inglés) sí es doblada, cuando en la película original no se dobló ninguna canción. * En E.E.U.U. el capitulo de la temporada 11 "With apologies to Jesse Jackson" en sus primeras emisiones los personajes decían "The N Word" en vez de "Nigger", pero semanas después los diálogos fueron grabados de nuevo y esta vez los personajes sí decían "Nigger", sin embargo en Latinoamérica el doblaje de ese capitulo se basó en la primera version estadounidense, pues se escucha decir en el doblaje "La palabra N". * Los episodios 200 y 201 no fueron doblados debido a la controversia que trajo en EEUU con respecto a mostrar la imagen de Mahoma o no, lo que provocó incluso que los creadores de la serie fueran amenazados de muerte. Estos episodios fueron incluidos en el DVD (pero censurados) mientras que en Latinoamérica (Region 4) esos episodios ni siquiera fueron incluidos en el DVD, al contrario de los demás "episodios perdidos" que sí se incluyen en los DVDs pero solo con audio en inglés. * Al igual que en las etapas 1 y 2, en este doblaje se añadían muchas palabras obscenas, pero por alguna razón a partir de la temporada 14 no sólo dejaron de añadirlas, sino que también incluso censuraron muchas y las reemplazaron con palabras mas "suaves". Lo mismo sucedió en los redoblajes de 2010 y 2011 y en la primera mitad de la temporada 15. *En Latinoamérica las temporadas 1 y 2 salieron en formato DVD en 2007, pero sòlo con audio en inglés y subtítulos en español. En 2011 se lanzò una reedición de la temporada 1 en DVD, la cual incluye el redoblaje de 2011 (y al igual que los demás DVD's de la serie, también incluye el audio en inglés pero sin subtítulos en español), excepto por el capítulo "Mr. Hankey the Christmas Poo" (precisamente el más criticado por las traducciones literales de las canciones), que en el DVD tiene el audio del doblaje miamense de la etapa 1. * El capítulo de la temporada 15 "The Last of the Meheecans" sí fue doblado, pero MTV no lo transmitió. Música thumb|right|216px|Tema de entrada con doblaje mexicano. *Tema de apertura: "South Park" Intérpretes: Ricardo Silva, Carlos Iñigo, Eduardo Garza, Liliana Barba, José Antonio Macías e Irwin Daayan Solo usado en el doblaje mexicano de las temporadas 1 y 2. Carlos Iñigo interpreto a Stanley en la temporada 1 de la apertura en el doblaje mexicano. Tanto los doblajes miamenses de las temporadas 1 y 2 como en el doblaje a partir de la temporada 3 se usan los openings en inglés. Emisión Notas Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Series transmitidas por Locomotion Categoría:Series transmitidas por MTV Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración Categoría:Doblaje argentino Categoría:Doblajes alternos Categoría:Doblajes simultáneos Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Series de Comedy Central